


Bastian Gold (How Rumple and Belle adopted their first pet)

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Belle - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, Pet, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of how Rumple and Belle adopt their first pet, Bastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastian Gold (How Rumple and Belle adopted their first pet)

Belle sat on the edge of the garden tub in her master bathroom, wiping muddy hands on the new brown skirt Rumplestiltskin had just given her. “Drats,” she muttered. “You’re going to get me in so much trouble.”

In the tub a mutt, half the size of a pony, whimpered. Belle leaned down and scratched his furry brown head. “Oh, but you’re just so sweet.”

Just then she heard the familiar sound of the front door creaking open. “Belle, I’m back from the shop,” Rumplestiltskin called.

Belle’s eyes went wide. She looked around at the bathroom in horror. Rumplestiltskin had always been very particular about their home. He would just die if he saw it now. The muddy paw prints caked on the tile floor and the dog hair littering the air. She wrinkled her nose, and the smell. It smelled like…well it smelled like wet dog.

 He wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour! Quickly, she grabbed the closest towel to dry off the dog. Everything else would just have to wait.  “Come on boy, time to meet your new daddy!”

The dog jumped out of the tub, knocking over soap and shampoo bottles. He wagged his tail so hard against Belle’s side she almost slipped and fell into the floor. _I’m in so, so much trouble._

“Up here, sweetheart!” she called as she closed the bathroom door behind her. “I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes. I will be down in just a second.”

Belle leaned over and whispered into the dog’s floppy ear, “Please be good. For both of our sakes.”

At her words the dog bounded down the staircase. Belle ran after him, but she wasn’t fast enough. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she spotted the two of them. Rumplestiltskin lying on the floor and the dog on top of him, licking away at his face.

Belle winced, “Surprise…”

“What in the devil is this Belle? Get this monster off of me!”

Belle pulled the dog off his chest and helped him to his feet. “Meet Bastian, our new roommate!”

Rumplestitlskin shook his head fast. “No no no…”

“Oh come on he’s sweet. He just needs some love and…”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, “We already have Ruby, we don’t need another mutt…”  

Belle shot him a dirty look, “Rumple!” she scolded, “He’s a stray. I found him out by the docks this morning. He’s all alone, he needs a home.”

Rumplestiltskin leaned down to expect the large dog, the dog promptly licked him across his face again. “Belle…”

She snuggled up against her husband, playfully walking her fingers across his chest, “Please….” She felt bad for preying on his weakness, but Bastian needed her.

Rumplestiltskin let out a long and heavy breath, “Fine. As long as he doesn’t mess up the house.”

Belle jumped into Rumplestiltskin’s arms, wrapping her legs around his middle. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Bastian let out a bark and jumped up against Rumplestiltskin’s back side. He sighed, “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Belle smiled, “Of course not! Just don’t go in the master bathroom, okay?”

 


End file.
